Amor Prohibido
by Chizu-chan Hyuga
Summary: Sasuke y Hinata son hermanos. Hinata esta enamorada de de Naruto. ¿Pero quien esta enamorado de Hinata?
1. Chapter 1 A

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Masashi Kishimoto.

-Dialogo-

"Pensamientos"

_Recuerdos_

* * *

><p>Amor Prohibido: Capitulo 1<p>

-Hinata, ¡Hinata!- Sasuke se encontraba en el pasillo golpeando la puerta de la habitación de su hermana.

"Maldita sea, de seguro se ha vuelto a dormir, tengo que entrar." Llevó su mano hasta el picaporte, y se detuvo un momento, hacía mucho tiempo que no entraba a la habitación de su hermana. Pero aun así lo hizo.

Ella dormía cómodamente en su cama, tenia puesta una musculosa blanca y unos shorts, como estaba comenzando el verano era un día caluroso y apenas la cubría una sabana casi transparente.

Su cuarto era muy sencillo, no le gustaba las cosas muy extravagantes, las paredes eran blancas con unas que otras flores lilas, su cama estaba enfrente a la puerta y a los costados habían unas pequeñas mesas de luz, luego al costado derecho de la puerta había un armario, seguido de esto un pequeño escritorio con una computadora donde se dedicaba a estudiar.

Le encantaba leer por ello tenía una gran repisa llena de libros, y uno que otros peluches. Y sobre la cabecera de su cama tenia colgadas varias fotografías de su familia completa, ya que todos los años tomaban una foto familiar.

-Tks, Hinata, levántate que llegaremos tarde a clases.- Su tono inexpresivo y sereno solo la hizo revolverse en las sabanas y entre abrir un pocos sus ojos.

Sasuke siempre se pregunto el ¿por qué sus ojos contrastaban con los de él? Sus ojos negros eran totalmente diferentes a los de ellas lilas.

-Esos ojos- Susurró él.

-mm… ¿Sasuke-kun eres tú?- Aun media dormida se sentó en la cama refregándose su ojo con la mano derecha.

-Sí, apresúrate y alístate para clases.- Dijo indiferente saliendo de la habitación. Ya estaba vestido con el uniforme, una camisa blanca manga corta con los dos primeros botones desabrochados dejando ver un poco de su blanquecina clavícula, una corbata roja y unos jeans azules algo gastados

-¿EH? Ah, sí- Giró sobre la cama y apoyó sus pies sobre el suelo de madera y dirigió su vista hacía su reloj despertador.

-¡Ah! ¡Son 7:45!- Salió disparada de su cama directo a prepararse lo más pronto posible.

Se bañó rápidamente, tomo sus cuadernos y demás útiles, bajó por las escaleras hasta la cocina.

-Buen día Hinata-chan- Dijo Dulcemente Mikoto que estaba terminando de preparar los almuerzos.

-Buen día Oka-chan- Fue hasta su madre y la besó en la mejilla. De disponía a tomar su almuerzo e irse cuando.

-Alto ahí, primero tienes que desayunar.- Hinata quedó paralizada y giró lentamente su rostro para ver a su madre con una sonrisa terrorífica.

-Sí, eso estaba a punto de hacer, jeje- Reía nerviosamente. Comió a las apuradas y salió apresurada. Llego hasta la puerta principal donde se calzó y salió.

Recostado a la derecha de la puerta se encontraba Sasuke de brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados.

-Rápido que vamos tarde.- Y comenzó a caminar.

-Hai Sasuke-kun.- Sonrió muy contenta. Aunque su hermano se hubiera vuelto muy distante esos últimos años seguía siendo muy gentil con ella, pero a su manera.

Su casa quedaba a unas pocas manzanas de la escuela así que llegarían a tiempo. Como todos los días caminaban en silencio, el con su mirada inexpresiva y ella tímida mirando hacia el suelo.

-¡Oye Teme espérame!- Gritó un rubio muy energético, y Hinata dio un pequeño salto por la impresión y notable sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, el cual no paso desapercibido para el Uchiha.

-Tks. No hagas tanto ruido Naruto- Dijo Sasuke irritado por la llegada del rubio.

-¡Hola Hinata-chan!- La saludó muy alegre como siempre, que causó que Hinata se pusiera más nerviosa y que empezara a jugar con sus dedos.

-Ho-hola Naruto-kun- Cuando estaba cerca de aquel chico su corazón latía muy rápido y su tartamudeo aumentaba por los nervios.

-Buenos días Hina-chan- Saludó una rubia muy hermosa con su ojo derecho oculto por su cabello, que tenía atado en una cola de caballo.

-Buenos días Ino- Ahora más tranquila se separó de aquellos dos que como de costumbre discutían y caminaba junto a su amiga.

-¿Cuándo te le confesaras de una vez?- Aquella pregunta de golpe la hizo sobresaltar y le era más difícil hablar.

-N-no sé de q-que me estas ha-hablando Ino.- Quería cambiar de tema, hablar de eso le hacía sentir incomoda.

-Hinata, el único tan bobo como para no notar que gustas de Naruto, es Naruto.- En momentos como aquellos, más un tratándose de una gran amiga como Hinata lo era para ella, le encantaba trabajar de Cupido.

-Yo te ayudare, porque una mujer tan hermosa como tu tiene que sacar a relucir sus encantos y créeme soy experta en eso.- Cuando de apariencia y encantos se tratase la indicada era ella, sabía todos los secretos para un figura delgada, un rostro hermosos y como tratar con los muchachos.

Algo insegura aceptó, necesitaba ayuda, cuando de Naruto se trataba no tenía ni la más pálida idea de que hacer.

-Hime a partir de hoy, a las…. – Y muy concentrada se puso a contar con sus dedos-… ocho de la noche en mi casa comenzará la misión "I Love U Naruto"- La emoción de Ino era tan grande que Hinata ya se estaba arrepintiendo un poquito.

Justo cuando llegaron al salón de clases la campana sonó, Hinata e Ino se dirigieron a sus lugares, a la derecha de Hinata se sentaba Ino, a su izquierda Sakura, la chica loca por Sasuke pero madura y buena, al frente Naruto, y a la izquierda de Naruto, Sasuke.

Como de costumbre su profesor llegó tarde, Kakashi Hatake el misterioso y siempre impasible profesor que jamás había dejado ver su rostro el cual ocultaba con su chaqueta y que se rumoreaba que mantenía una relación en secreto con la profesora Hanare.

-Bueno muchachos prosigamos en la lección anterior cuando…- Decia cuando tomaba su libro.

Hinata estaba a punto de obedecer a Kakashi cuando una notita llegó a su pupitre.

Ino: El próximo viernes hare una fiesta en mi casa, allí te le confesaras.

Hinata dio un brinco en su asiento y se sonrojo. Escribió y se la devolvió a Ino.

Hinata: Es demasiado pronto, no estaré preparada.

Ino escribió tan rápido que parecía que comenzaba a salir humo de su lápiz y se lo pasó a Hinata.

Ino: ¿Acaso dudas de mis habilidades? No tienes escusas, estarás preparada, comienza la cuenta regresiva faltan 7 días.

Hinata dirigió su vista hasta Ino y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, Ino estaba sonriendo malvadamente y no quería ni imaginar en qué pensaba.

Como de costumbre Naruto conversaba alegremente con Sasuke aunque este no le prestara la más mínima atención, Ino y Sakura discutían.

Hinata miraba a Naruto, desde niña lo había admirado, su bella sonrisa, su fuerza de voluntad, su resistencia y no dejarse vencer ni rendirse, era la persona que tanto amaba.

Pero no tomó en cuenta que había alguien que la miraba de la misma manera que ella miraba a Naruto.

Su clase era todo un caso, el chico súper inteligente pero extremadamente vago, Shikamaru Nara, el glotón muy simpático si no se meten con su comida Choji Akimichi, el chico serio y un genio Neji Hyuga primo de Hinata, Tenten la chica sencilla y sincera, Rock Lee el entusiasta y tan imperativo como Naruto. Después de tras de Hinata se sentaban sus dos mejores amigos, Kiba Inuzuka el chico salvaje y con rasgos animales muy amble y Shino Aburame un chico serio y muy callado amante de los insectos .

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

* * *

><p>Ese viernes las horas se pasaron tan rápido para Hinata, de su mente no dejaba recordarle que dentro de solo siete días se le confesaría a Naruto, de solo pensar en ellos se ponía nerviosa.<p>

-Hinata-chan ¿en qué piensas?- Dijo Ino sacudiendo su mano enfrente de Hinata, ya hacía varios minutos que estaba en las nubes.

-E-en nada- Y volvió en sí, miro el reloj que estaba en la pared y marcaba las tres de la tarde la hora había pasado volando y de pronto sonó el timbre, todos se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a los vestidores porque ese día tenían deportes.

Lo observo salir del salón, estaba sentada en su asiento y son su cabeza apoyada con su mano derecha, él con su típica sonrisa, que por acto reflejo causó una en ella y típico rubor adornó sus blancas mejillas.

Ino solo la observaba. "Tengo miedo por ella, tan inocente. Naruto es tan bobo que podría herirla, después de todo está enamorada."

¿Vamos? Hinata-chan, Ino-cerda.- Sugirió alegre una pelirosa que estaba detrás de ellas, y ambas fueron devueltas al mundo real y giraron a verla.

-¿A quién llamas Cerda, frentona?- Se paró bruscamente de su banco y comenzó a discutir con Sakura, mientras que discutían, Hinata solo apreciaba aquello muy contenta, por más que utilizaran apodos y discutieran casi todo el tiempo ellas realmente se querían y eran muy buenas amigas lo mismo para Sasuke y Naruto. Se sentía muy feliz por tener tan buenas amigas.

-Basta chicas.- Suspiró una chica de cabello castaño recogido en dos rodetes.

-¿Qué raro? ¿Ustedes discutiendo?-Sonó irónica una linda chica rubia con cuatro coletas que venía junto a la otra chica.

Temari una chica tranquila y muy inteligente aunque su personalidad a veces podía ser algo orgullosa, bastante parecida a Shikamaru.

-Chicas, tengo que hablarles de algo muy importante.- Dijo Ino con su mirada picara, y automáticamente Hinata supo acerca de que.

"Trágame tierra" Pensó ella mientras que todas sus amigas cuchicheaban.

De pronto todas la rodearon con cara socarrona y Hinata se hundió en su asiento.

-¡Chicas!- Grito muy emocionado Lee- La clase de deportes está por comenzar. ¡La llama de la juventud debe arder en sus corazones!

Y el chico salió disparado hacia gimnasio.

-Ese Lee, siempre tan impaciente- Suspiraba Tenten.

-Pero tiene razón, tenemos que ir a los vestuarios a cambiarnos- Y tomó su mochila.

-Sakura-chan t-tiene razón- Trató Hinata de evadir aquel tema. "Te debo una Lee" Pensó.

Todas tomaron sus mochilas y se dirigieron al gimnasio, al llegar allí fueron directo a los vestidores.

Los vestidores contaban de dos partes, la primera, donde se encontraban los casilleros donde dejaban sus ropas y otras cosas y por otra parte las duchas.

Su clase era la más pequeña de todas eran tan solo dieciocho alumnos, de los cuales solo cinco eran chicas, pues su grupo había sido el último en formarse debido a unos errores. Así que tenían los vestidores solo para ellas.

Comenzaron a desvestirse para luego colocarse el uniforme de gimnasia que constaba de una remera blanca y un short rojo junto a unas zapatillas blancas.

Hinata desde pequeña era tímida, y eso aun no cambiaba, era demasiado sencilla y no sabía mentir, para sus amigas era muy fácil saber que le pasaba. Era como un libro abierto, en su rostro estaba escrito que sentía, pero eso hacía que Hinata fuera la Hinata que ellas tanto amaban, así que no tratarían de cambiarla, salieron de los vestidores y las esperaron afuera de estos hasta que ella se cambiase.

Los muchachos ya se habían cambiado y estaban jugando al fútbol como de costumbre, Sasuke sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo era capaz de jugar increíblemente, mientras que a Naruto no le iba muy bien pero eso no lo desanimaba sino que lo alentaba mas.

Azuma, el profesor de Educación Física era el árbitro del partido, y vio a las chicas afuera de los vestidores, sin hacer nada, pero sabía la razón de esto, ellas esperaban a su amiga. Este era su grupo favorito, aunque no pudiera decirlo, este era el más unido y alegre, todos eran un caso especial, con sus personalidades únicas y sus cualidades.

Una vez que Hinata terminó se reunió con el resto, y Azuma, las envió a calentar corriendo dos vueltas alrededor del gimnasio.

-Bien chicas, ahora que ya calentaron jugaran al volleyball, pero necesitan un integrante más- Llevó su mano a su mentón y pensó quien podría ser.

-Naruto ven aquí, tú serás el jugador faltante.-

-Pero Asuma-sensei ya faltaba poco para terminar nuestro partido- Reprochó Naruto.

-No me interesa, ven aquí estarás en el equipo de Ino y Sakura- Demandó Asuma.

"¿Sakura-chan? Es la oportunidad de demostrarles mis habilidades" Y feliz Naruto aceptó.

"¿Naruto-kun?" Poco a poco un rubor comenzó a adornar sus mejillas. "Daré mi mejor esfuerzo Naruto-kun."

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y tomo su posición, el equipo contrario tenía el saque, y la pelota se dirigió directo a ella, todos quedaron boquiabiertos cuando Hinata dio un gran salto y golpeó la pelota.

-P-punto de Hinata- Afirmó perplejo Asuma.

-Wow Hinata-chan eso fue asombroso- Le alabo Naruto, y Hinata se sonrojo aun mas y una tímida sonrisa asomó en el rostro de Hinata, Naruto al ver aquella hermosa sonrisa de repente, lo tomó con la guardia baja y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, el cual oculto con su brazo.

-Bueno chicos continúen- Animó Azuma.

"¿Por qué sus sonrisas son solo para él? ¿Por qué no puedo ser el dueño de ellas?" Y simplemente dejó de ver aquella escena y siguió con lo suyo.

-Fin del partido, ganan Temari, Hinata y Tenten 9-5- Hasta sus amigas habían quedado perplejas, sabían que la determinación de Hinata era especial pero realmente las había sorprendido.

-¡Eso fue increíble Hinata-chan! Dattebayo- La felicitó Naruto dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, Hinata parecía un tomate, y estaba tan nerviosa que no salían las palabras de su garganta.

-G-gracias Na-naruto-Kun- Pronunció lo mejor que pudo con la mirada gacha por la vergüenza.

-Naruto, vamos a cambiarnos- Interrumpió Sasuke.

-Ya voy Teme- Y corrió al lado de Sasuke, y dio media vuelta.- ¡Nos vemos Luego Hinata-chan!- Se despidió con una sonrisa de lado a lado agitando eufórico su mano al aire.

-A-adiós Naruto-kun- Saludo ella. Llevó sus manos a su pecho he intento normalizar sus latidos, su corazón estaba muy agitado por la cercanía de Naruto.

-Wow Hinata-chan eso fue impresionante- Le halagó Ino y así mismo todas sus amigas.

-Muchas g-gracias chicas- Quedaron maravilladas por aquella cálida y hermosa sonrisa que Hinata les había regalado solo para ellas al decir aquellas palabras.

Y ninguna había notado aquel tercer espectador que se encontraba a lo lejos recostado a la pared de brazos cruzados.

"Me molesta no ser siquiera merecedor de una sonrisa como aquella. Me molesta incluso tener que compartirte con tus amigas" Pensó, la impotencia era tanta que estampó su puño contra la pared y se marchó.

-Esta noche todas a mi casa a las ocho, hoy será la primera lección- Exclamó eufórica saliendo de aquel trance.

Todas asintieron, y acordaron cenar juntas, cada una llevaría bocadillos. 

* * *

><p>Se separaron ya que todas vivían en direcciones diferentes a no ser Hinata e Ino, que caminaban juntas como de costumbre, y delante se encontraban el rubio y el azabache.<p>

Venían hablando como de costumbre cuando Ino cambió repentinamente de tema.

-¿Cómo es Sasuke contigo?- Esa pregunta la desconcertó. Y por un momento reino el silencio.

-Cuando éramos pequeños solíamos ser muy unidos, jugábamos juntos, dormíamos juntos, nos bañábamos juntos, en si hacíamos todo juntos…- Su cara denotaba nostalgia, y esbozaba una sonrisa agridulce-… pero hace unos años, se fue alejando, poco a poco dejamos de hacer cosas juntos, hablábamos menos.

Ino reconoció que toco un punto doloroso en Hinata, ella añoraba aquellos momentos que pasaron con Sasuke.

"Sasuke teme, y eres capaz de llamar a Naruto idiota, siendo tú uno aún más grande."

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Amor Prohibido Capitulo 3

* * *

><p>"Al fin en casa" Suspiró cerrando tras de sí la puerta de su habitación y de un salto se tiró sobre su cama y cayó tendida boca arriba, sus pies descalzos apenas si rozaban el frió piso de madera y su brazos extendidos sujetaban las cobijas. Cerró sus ojos y relajó todos sus músculos.<p>

Dio un rápido vistazo a su reloj que marcaban las cuatro de la tarde, luego su mirada quedó fija en el techo y su mente en blanco, poco a poco sus parpados se fueron cerrando y cayó dormida.

Sasuke caminaba por el pasillo, como siempre inexpresivo y con un aire misterioso característico de él, pues solo pocas personas podían saber que era lo que pensaba o sentía. Antes de poder llegar a su habitación tenía que pasar por enfrente de la de su hermana menor.

Ellos eran mellizos, habían nacido el 23 de julio, en pleno invierno. Su piel, su cabello, sus facciones eran tan parecidas pero simplemente algo no encajaba y eso eran sus ojos.

Se detuvo justo enfrente se la habitación de Hinata, y estuvo inmóvil por unos segundos, sin inmutarse.

Sin hacer el más mínimo sonido abrió lentamente la puerta. Lo suficiente como para que su ojo izquierdo pudiera ver dentro de la habitación. Y la vio, allí, acostada sobre la cama, durmiendo tan plácidamente.

Simplemente no pudo contener sus ganas y se acercó, quedando frente a frente se inclinó, cerró sus ojos y por un instante dejó de respirar, tan solo para ser capaz de percibir aquella sensación tan majestuosa que le provocaba sentir su respiración chocar con su piel.

Admiró su rostro, tan delicado, tan hermoso, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban, no pudo controlase y los centímetros que separaban sus labios desaparecieron. Solo fue un insignificante roce de labios pero para el significaba mucho mas, porque aunque ella no lo supiera, el siempre atesoraría haber sido su primer beso.

Poso su blanca mano en mejilla de Hinata y lentamente la delineó hasta llegar a sus rosados labios, lo hizo tan sutilmente como si su piel se fuera a romper por el más leve toque.

-Si tan solo notaras cuanto sufro por no ser a quien miras, a quien sonríes y por quien te sonrojas - Susurró con un hilo de voz demostrando lo que realmente sentía.

-Tks- "Me siento un perdedor por solo conformarme con un beso robado." Y sonrió, aun que su sonrisa demostrara más dolor que cualquier otra cosa.

Se marchó de la habitación sigilosamente.

Y Hinata sonrió entre sueños. De pronto el despertador sonó y logró despertarla violentamente, he intentó apagarlo lo mas rápido posible.

* * *

><p>-Ya son las siete, será mejor tomar un baño- Se dirigió hasta su armario y tomó unos jeans y una camisa manga larga blanca y su chaqueta negra. Entró al baño y se despojó de toda su ropa, entró a la ducha y abrió la llave.<p>

Rápidamente el agua tibia comenzó a reconfortar su cuerpo, tomó la esponja y delicadamente tallaba su cuerpo, claramente por inercia porque sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar.

Llevó la punta de sus dedos hasta sus labios y suavemente los acaricio –Ese sueño se sintió… tan real- Pronunció en un inaudible murmullo.

Cerró la llave y salió de la ducha envolviéndose en una toalla, limpió el espejo empañado con su mano y miró su reflejo.

A su mente la imagen de su hermano apareció, lo que le sorprendió mucho.

-Últimamente pienso mucho en ti Sasuke-kun ¿Po qué será?- No le dio importancia y comenzó a vestirse.

Ya vestida, se dirigió a su mesita de noche y agarró su cepillo e inició a peinar su larga y sedosa cabellera en una media cola dejando a los lados de su cara sus característicos mechones, que ahora estaban realmente largos.

-Estoy lista- Y sonrió felizmente. Realmente estaba muy bella, no era ropa muy excéntrica si todo lo contrario, muy simple pero que simplemente en era ella muy bella.

Salió de su habitación y llegó hasta la habitación de Sasuke, donde golpeó sutilmente.

-Sasuke-kun voy a salir, iré a la casa de Ino y vuelvo a las diez, si me llego a demorar no dudare en avisar- Aunque con el pasar del tiempo se alejaran Hinata seguía amando a su hermano y no tenía problemas para hablar con él.

-Está bien- Habló tranquilamente como de costumbre.- Ten cuidado- Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír para estar feliz.

Bajó las escaleras, y llegó hasta la cocina donde notó una nota en el refrigerador.

"Hinata, Sasuke: Oto-san y yo hemos salido en una cena romántica, aunque el insista que solo es una cena jijiji, ten cuidado y no andes muy tarde sola. Los quieren mucho Oto-san y Ka-san."

Aun más feliz, se disponía a irse cuando una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

"Sasuke-kun estará solo, le hare la cena para que así pueda estudiar y hacer algo lindo por él tampoco está mal"

Abrió los gabinetes debajo de la mesada, sacó el delantal de su madre y se lo colocó, realmente parecía una mujer de familia, abrió el refrigerador y comenzó a sacar los ingredientes.

Sasuke, que se encontraba en su habitación, acostado, mirando el techo sintió ruidos que provenían de la cocina así que bajó a ver, ya que Hinata supuestamente se había marchado.

-¿Qui…- Su voz se atascó, y su rostro demostró sorpresa pero rápidamente volvió a ser inexpresivo.

Durante unos minutos solo se quedó allí en el marco de la puerta, ella aun no notaba su presencia hasta que decidió hacer presencia.

-¿Qué haces? Preguntó aparentando que no le importaba.

Hinata dio un pequeño salto por la repentina aparición de Sasuke.

-Oh, estoy haciendo la cena- Contestó dulcemente, Sasuke actuando como siempre, no le dio importancia, tomó una silla y se sentó, la mesa que estaba en la cocina era redonda y en el borde que se encontraba estaba de costado respecto a ella.

-¿No ibas para la casa de Ino?- Le preguntó con su mirada fija en la pared.

-Sí, pero pensé en prepararte la cena, después de todo estarás solo.- Ella estaba concentrada cocinando, Sasuke dirigió su mirada y apreció la pequeña espalda, como su largo cabello caía.

Hinata escuchó el sonido de la silla cuando Sasuke se paró y pensó que este se marchaba a su habitación hasta que terminara de preparar la cena.

Sintió un sentimiento amargo, estaba entablando una linda charla con él. Pero sentir al sentir su respiración en su nuca un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo entero, su cuerpo se paralizó y su corazón latía desenfrenadamente, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Qué cocinas?- Nuevamente sentir su respiración chocar con su piel le brindo una sensación encantadora, pero ahora tenía que responderle, su voz no debía temblar.

"¿Qué estoy pensando? Es mi hermano, no puedo sentir placer por tenerlo tan cerca, por sentir su respiración, además yo amo a Naruto-kun."

-Etto… estoy preparando omusubi con okaka y tomates.- Respondió lo mas segura que pudo.

-Mi favorito- Sasuke estaba inmóvil al igual que ella, estar tan cerca era un placer, sentir su dulce aroma y poder ver claramente su blanquecina nuca, tan blanca que le daban deseos de morderla, marcarla como suya y que nadie se atreviera siquiera a mirarla.

Pero debía desistir de aquel deseo, aunque jamás tendría ojos para otra mujer, no podía estar con ella después de todo eran hermanos.

-Avísame cuando esté listo- Con su fuerza de voluntad logró marcharse de la cocina sin hacer nada mas fuera de lo debido.

Suspiro aliviada, sus rodillas estuvieron a punto de fallar, parecían gelatina.

"¿Por qué de pronto me sentí tan feliz?" No comprendía sus sentimientos o el por qué del actuar de Sasuke.

Solo terminó de preparar la cena y llamó a Sasuke, pero se fue antes de que él baja, aun no quería enfrentarse a él.

* * *

><p>La casa de Ino solo quedaba a tres cuadras de la suya, así que solo llegó media hora tarde, llego hasta el pórtico de la casa y toco el timbre. La casa de Ino era simple pero detalles como estos la hacían muy bonita.<p>

Ino abrió la puerta y al ver que era su amiga salto a ella abrazándola, casi provocando cayendo al suelo.

-Hinata-chan, llegas tarde.- Aun no soltaba el agarre y a Hinata comenzaba a faltarle el aire.

-Lo sé Ino, p-perdón.- Ino deshizo el agarre y la invitó a pasar.

Entraron y Hinata se descalzó, luego subieron las escaleras y llegaron hasta la habitación donde se encontraban todas las chicas.

Una vez que Hinata entró Ino cerró la puerta y su cara se volvió pervertida.

-Es momento de la primera lección- Se aceró a Hinata y antes de poner sus manos sobre ella Tenten y Temari la detuvieron golpeándola ambas en la cabeza.

-Espera Ino- Le regaño Temari.

-Sí Ino, primero debemos explicarle a Hinata- Habló Tenten.

-Mmm, está bien- Se asintió desilusionada y se sentó de golpe sobre los almohadones haciendo un puchero palpando aquel gran chichón que le habían dejado.

La habitación de Ino era mediana, la cama estaba en el centro de la pared, tenía un gran guardarropa, pues a ella le encantaba la ropa linda, tenía un pequeño tocador y además tenía muchos almohadones. Las paredes estaban decoradas con un tapiz realmente simple y eran de un tono suave turquesa.

-Veras Hinata- Comenzó explicándole Sakura- Todas sabemos que te gusta Naruto- Si, sus amigas lo sabían, obviamente, pero aun así seguía sonrojándose- No sabemos cómo pero ese no es el tema-

-A lo que Sakura quiere llegar- Prosiguió Temari- Es que Naruto es tan bobo que aun no ha notado tus sentimientos por eso es nuestro deber, como mejores amigas, de unirlos- Y Sakura la miró ofuscada por no dejarla continuar.

-Por eso tenemos que prepararte en estos siete días restantes.- Esta vez era Tenten la que explicaba.

-Y aquí entro yo- Gritó parecía que iba a explotar de felicidad cuando…

-¡Aun No!- Gritaron todas excepto Hinata, reventándole su fantasía y haciendo que cayera en un aura negra de depresión.

-¿Por qué siempre yo?- Lloraba en un rincón a oscuras.

Hinata las escuchaba atentamente, solo se limitaba a asentir en aprobación, con la carita de niña pequeña de "apenas si puedo entenderlas".

-Por esta razón esta noche se planificara la fiesta, se ubicaran todas las piezas estratégicamente, y se planeara todo a la perfección.- Explicaba Temari.

-Wow, realmente lo pensaron bien.- Les alagó Hinata y a todas les gustó.

-Por supuesto Hinata-chan- Le dijo Sakura dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Todo sea por nuestra amiga- Agregó Tenten.

-Ino ahora si es tu turno- Suspiró cansada Sakura.

A Ino le volvió el alma al cuerpo, su energía había vuelto al cien por ciento y a Hinata le daba un poco de miedo, el resto solo sonreía forzosamente.

-Hinata-Chan- Ino la llamó en un tono escalofriante y tenebroso.

-Veras, tu, tu eres demasiado… ¡pura!- La tomó por los hombros y le sonrió pervertidamente.- Hay que depravarte-

Y Sakura le estampó un coscorrón tan fuerte que se le formó un gran chichón sobre el otro chichón.

-¡Como se te ocurre Ino!- Y una vena le pareció en la frente a Sakura.

-L-lo siento- Y se sobaba la cabeza, más bien sus dos grandes chichones mientras que lloraba como una niña.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

.

* * *

><p>-Bueno Ino nos vemos- Luego de haber planificado muchas cosas acerca de la fiesta las chicas se fueron, a excepción de Hinata que se quedó un momento más charlando con Ino, y cuando miro el reloj eran las 22:03.<p>

-Debo irme Ino-chan- Le dijo Hinata.

-Deja te acompaño- Bajaron las escaleras y Hinata se estaba calzando.

-Está bien, no necesitas acompañarme Ino-chan- Dijo en la puerta cuando notó que la rubia se iba a calzar.

-¿Enserio Hinata-chan?- Por más que fueran unas cuadras era muy sobre protectora con Hinata.

-Si, además ya es tarde y no has hecho la tarea- Estaría bien, no quería molestarla.

-P-pero…- Intentó oponerse pero no pudo.

-Nada de pero agradezco tu preocupación pero estaré bien- Dijo amablemente.

-Adiós Hinata-chan- Se despidió decepcionada

-Adiós Ino-chan- Se despidieron y Hinata se marchó.

Al poco tiempo de salir de la casa de Ino sintió que alguien la seguía, y tenía razón, un hombre encapuchado estaba muy cerca de ella.

"No" Estaba muy nerviosa. "Mejor me apresuro" Camino más rápido y cuando dirigió su vista el hombre ya no estaba, pero al mirar hacia delante apareció de repente tapándole la boca y sujetándola por las manos llevándola hasta un callejón.

-Solo di una palabra y no volverás a ver el sol- Le dijo el matón sacando una navaja.

Hinata no podía evitar pensar lo peor y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar una tras de otra.

-No hermosura, no llores, te prometo que te hare pasar una gran momento. Jamás olvidaras a tu primer hombre.- Se burló.

Cuando estaba por tocarle los senos salió disparado chocando fuertemente contra la pared, cayéndosele unos dientes.

-Maldición- Maldijo tapándose la boca mientras la sangre fluía.

Hinata sintió un gran alivio y estaba un poco en shock pero cuando vio que había propinado él golpe se sintió segura. Pero rápidamente se sorprendió, la expresión de Sasuke era una que jamás antes había visto. Parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría de la furia, apretaba fuertemente los dientes y su puño temblaba de la ira.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! como te atreves a siquiera tocarla- Gritó rabioso.

-Que sucede muchachito ¿Acaso me metí con tu puta?- Dijo irónico.

Aquella fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Se acercó al tipo y le pateó en medio de la cara cuando se estaba levantando del suelo, partiéndole los labios, la sangre empezaba a brotar nuevamente de su boca.

-Malnacido- Gritó y se colocó encima del matón y con toda la cólera que tenía en su interior comenzó a golpearlo con sus puños una y otra y otra vez, sin piedad sin remordimiento, le quebró la nariz, le dejo moretones por todo el rostro, no podía detenerse, no quería.

Pero aun no era suficiente, el solo hecho de pensar de que si hubiera llegado unos minutos tarde Hinata hubiera sido ultrajada y violada le hacía hervir la sangre.

-No puedes desmayarte maldito- Lo tomó por el borde de la remera y lo zarandeó para que no se desmayara –Aun no acabo contigo- Lo levantó y lo lanzó contra la pared.

-D-detente Sasuke-kun- Su corazón dolía por verlo de esa manera- No manches tus manos, n-no vale la pena- Le abrazó por detrás.

-Tienes razón no vale la pena- Bajó su puño aunque aun estuviera furioso- Llamare a la policía ellos se encargaran-

Tomó su celular y llamó al 911, se marcharían antes de que llegara la ambulancia, pero antes de que Sasuke fuera con ella se acercó al matón que aun sangraba en el suelo poco consiente.

-Déjame decirte algo, solo sigues vivo gracias a la bondad de la chica que estabas a punto de arruinarle la vida, así que ruega porque te den cadena perpetua, porque si te llego a ver, juro que te matare- Aquellas palabras irradiaban ira pura y el miedo le llegó hasta lo más profundo de su alma y podría jurar que por un momento los ojos que lo miraban fijamente eran de color carmesí, como los de un demoño iracundo. Simplemente quedó temblando en el suelo, viendo como Sasuke se alejaba y jurando nunca más volver a acercarse a una mujer.

* * *

><p>Las piernas de Hinata temblaban, se sentía nerviosa, triste y asustada por aquel mal momento.<p>

-Súbete te llevó- Sasuke se había detenido delante de ella ofreciéndole su espalda.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun per…- La mirada de regaño le obligo a aceptar. Por un lado estaba aliviada de que su hermano volviera a la normalidad, no quería volverlo a ver de aquella manera y sin darse cuenta estaba volviendo a llorar.

-No llores mas, recuerdas que te dije que te protegería toda mi vida- El calor que emanaba su hermano le reconfortaba y hacía sentirla segura.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun- Llegaron hasta la residencia Uchiha, Sasuke tomó la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta aun sin soltarla, porque aunque se sintiera un malnacido por estar disfrutando de aquel momento realmente no quería bajarla, pero al llegar a la sala no tuvo más remedió. Ella se bajó suavemente y se situó enfrente de él.

-Sasu- No pudo hablar, cuando la mano de él se posó de tras de su cabeza y la hizo inclinarse hacia él, abrazándola, abrió sus ojos de par en par por el asombro.

-No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera nunca más- Dijo con una voz grave.

Cuando observó su reloj y notó que habían pasado cinco minutos, sintió un mal sabor de boca, ella siempre llegaba a tiempo y aunque solo fueran cinco minutos decidió ir a buscarla. Cundo vio aquella escena su corazón se detuvo y una ira inhumana, que jamás antes había sentido lo invadió.

Ella solo correspondió a su abrazo. "Los brazos de Sasuke-kun son tan grandes y tan abrigadores"

Luego de unos minutos en silencio rompieron el abraso.

-Sasuke-kun tus manos- No había notado que sus manos habían quedado heridas por los golpes y que sangraban.

-Espera, traeré el botiquín- Él se sentó en el sofá de la sala a esperar que bajara.

-Lo encontré- Su ánimo poco a poco volvía a la normalidad. Sacó un poco de alcohol, unas vendas y un poco de cinta.

-Sasuke-kun solo hay alcohol para desinfectar las heridas- Él solo asintió y ella se afligió por hacerlo sufrir. Comenzó volcando un pequeño chorro sobre las heridas provocando una mueca de dolor en la cara de Sasuke.

-Lo siento- Se disculpo ella, luego de desinfectar la herida, la secó y vendó. Ambas manos quedaron listas.

-Listo- Dijo sonriendo por serle de ayuda, cuando enderezo su vista sus miradas chocaron, ni un sonido se escuchaba, lentamente sus rostros fueron acortando la distancia, sus narices se rozaban y de pronto el teléfono sonó, nerviosos se separaron y ella se dirigió a atender la llamada.

-Aló, residencia Uchiha- Contestó.

-Hola Hinata, Oto-san y yo vamos a pasar la noche en un hotel, no hay problema ¿verdad?- Espero la respuesta de su hija, la cual miro a su hermano y este negó en señal de que sus padres no debían enterarse de lo sucedido por ahora.

-Si, no hay problema- Mintió.

-¿Está todo bien?- El tono de su hija no había sido muy convincente. Hinata miró a su hermano haciéndola sentir segura.

-Si kassan, Sasuke-kun me protegerá- Aquello había tranquilizado a Mikoto.

-Me alegro, besos hermosa y mándale a mi hombrecito también- Se despidió.

-Adiós kassan y saludos para papá- Y colgó.

-Es hora de irnos a acostar- Dijo seriamente él.

Ella asintió, ambos subieron las escaleras, cada uno se preparó y acostó.

* * *

><p>Eran alrededor de las una de la madrugada y no podía dormir, al lado de su habitación se encontraba la de su hermana.<p>

Sintió un leve toque a su puerta, sabía perfectamente quien era.

-Pasa Hinata- Ella tímidamente abrió la puerta, pero no se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto seco.

-No puedo dormir- Entre sus brazos abrazaba a su almohada.

-Puedes dormir conmigo si quieres- Su cama era matrimonial así que entraban perfectamente, se corrió hacia la izquierda, ella sin decir nada se acomodó a su lado.

El pijama de él consistía en un short y una remera, mientras que ella vestía un short lila y su musculosa blanca, como ese día hacía mucho calor solo se taparon con una sabana.

Cada uno se encontraba en un extremo, ninguno era capaz de conciliar el sueño.

Entonces Sasuke incapaz de controlar sus impulsos se giró y observó su pequeña silueta, y tomándola por el brazo la obligo a mirarlo, quedando realmente cercanos.

Sus corazones latían fuertemente, Hinata se sonrojó de golpe y aunque él no quisiera aceptarlo también un poco.

Lentamente se fueron abrazando, ella apoyó su rostro de costado en el pecho de Sasuke, él la atrajo hacía sí tomándola por la cintura. Ella siendo capaz de escuchar el latido de su corazón, el cual le transmitía tranquilidad de sobremanera, quedó dormida rápidamente, a él le tomó un poco más, el calor que ella emanaba lo hacía sentir nervioso, tenerla tan cerca, pero al cabo de unos minutos se durmió.

* * *

><p>-mnn-La luz le daba en el rostro, y se despertó, cuando intento moverse recordó, la sangre se le subió a la cabeza y su sonrojo era enorme, enfrente de ella estaba Sasuke, su rostro era símbolo de paz, y tranquilidad, dio un pequeño brinco, pero no lo despertó.<p>

"Se ve tan lindo" Sus rostros estaban tan cerca, él dormía plácidamente, y tentada por el deseo sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse de a poco, y le besó, duro un minuto, solo fue un beso, pero su corazón parecía que se saldría de su pecho y al caer en cuenta de lo que había hecho salió disparada de la cama, había sido muy embarazoso para ella.

Salió de la habitación y se recostó en el marco de la puerta. "Y-yo lo besé" Pensó, estaba nerviosa su pecho subía y bajaba. "Pero ¿Por qué me ha gustado tanto?"

Un sentimiento prohibido, algo que jamás podría pasar, algo imposible. Se marchó a su habitación.

Sasuke lentamente abrió los ojos. "¿Qué ha sido eso? Solo me confundes mas Hinata, decídete, yo o Naruto?"

* * *

><p>Ese día Mikoto y Fugaku llegaron al medio día, Hinata y Sasuke ya estaban levantados, cada uno en su cuarto, ninguno quería enfrentarse al otro.<p>

-Chicos, el almuerzo esta listo- Les llamó Mikoto al pie de las escaleras, y volvió a la cocina junto a su esposo. Se sentó a su lado y ambos esperaron a que bajaran sus hijos.

Hinata y Sasuke salieron de sus habitaciones al mismo tiempo, sus miradas se encontraron pero fueron apartadas al instante. Ella se sonrojo y él actuó como si no supiera nada, en silencio bajaron.

En la mesa del comedor, la cual era rectangular se encontraban Fugaku, sentado en un extremo, Mikoto sentada a su derecha, Sasuke se sentó a la izquierda de su padre mientras que Hinata al lado de su madre.

Durante todo el almuerzo ninguno despejo la mirada se su plato, sus padres se miraron extrañados e intentaron animar el entorno.

-Dime hijo, ¿Cómo te va en la escuela?- Preguntó Fugaku serió, de tal palo tal astilla.

-Bien, mi rendimiento es excepcional- No era por alardear pero así era en realidad. Quedaron en silencio y a Mikoto le apareció una gota en medio de la frente.

"No se vayan a esforzar tanto" Se dijo para sí misma descepcionada.

-¿Y a ti Hinata?- Peguntó Mikoto, pero ella no había prestado ninguna atención.

-¿Eh?-Y se sonrojo por la vergüenza.

-¿Cómo te va en la escuela?- Volvió a preguntar dulcemente.

-B-bien, muy bien- Sonrió algo inquieta.

-Etto- Jugando con sus dedos- Toosan ¿me darías permiso para salir esta tarde con Ino-chan?-

-Claro, pero ten cuidado y no vuelvas tarde- Dijo serio. Hinata asintió contenta.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

.

* * *

><p>Estaban las cinco reunidas en el centro comercial.<p>

-Bien Hinata-chan, es momento de decidir que usaras el viernes- Dijo una entusiasmada Ino.

-Tiene que ser sensual- Añadió Sakura.

-Pero no muy demostrativo- Sugirió Tenten.

-Delicado y femenino- Y fue Temari quien terminó de decir las condiciones.

Hinata y el resto entraron a una tienda de ropa, y comenzaron a revolver, a emocionarse por ropa tan linda, y a desilusionarse por los precios.

-¿En que les puedo servir?- Habló la chica encargada del local.

-Estamos buscando un lindo vestido para esta chica- Hinata que estaba en el fondo fue sujetada por los brasos de Ino que como si nada de un tirón la llevaron hasta el frente.

-Que chica tan bonita ¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó amable.

-Hi-hinata Uchiha- Contestó nerviosa jugando con sus dedos.

-¿Es para una ocasión especial?-

-Si muy especial- Soltó Sakura.

-Ya veo, tengo algunas prendas que le quedarían perfectas-

-Excelente- Aclamó Tenten.

Enseguida la chica comenzó a traer hermosos vestidos, y todas entraron a los cambiadores para probarse.

Luego de una hora ya todas tenían lo que se pondrían para la fiesta, todas excepto Hinata.

-Hinata-chan sal- Dijo Temari golpeando la puerta.

-¿Te has decidido?- Preguntó Tenten

-S-si- Le había gustado un hermoso vestido negro, sin mangas, que enmarcaba su cintura y luego caía en vuelos con un tul negro por encima de las rodillas.

Quedaron embobadas por lo bella que estaba, aquel hermoso vestido, su delicada figura y aquella tierna expresión de timidez y sonrojo era encantador.

-¡Nos lo llevamos!- Gritaron todas.

-S-si- Al igual que el resto la vendedora estaba distraída.

* * *

><p>En la residencia Uchiha Mikoto y Fuwaku hablaban acerca de un tema muy delicado.<p>

-Sabes que se acerca el momento- Habló Fuwaku y pasó seguido tomó un sorbo de té.

-Lo sé- Dijo Mikoto afligida – Pero tengo miedo- Se apoyó en el hombro de su esposo.

-Yo también, sin importar nada sigue siendo nuestra amada hija-

-Debemos decírselo con cuidado para que no sea un golpe muy grande-

-Estaremos allí para consolarla- Dijo Fuwaku, aunque fuera muy seco realmente amaba a sus Hijos.

* * *

><p>Todas reían, estaban en la plaza del centro comercial, en las bancas charlando mientras que cada una disfrutaba de su helado.<p>

-Bueno chicas- Ino con su picardía y curiosidad cambió de tema- Ya sabemos quién es el enamorado de Hinata-chan pero ¿quién es el de Temari-chan? – Y señaló a la rubia de coletas, la que de golpe se sonrojó.

-Tiene razón, no nos has dicho nada- Y Tenten la codeo.

-Suelta el jugo- Sakura y sus frases raras.

-Temari-chan siempre está mirando a Shikamaru- Dijo inocentemente Hinata pensando al respecto.

-Con que sii- Se acercaron todas sobre Temari y ella se hizo pequeñita.

-Bueno ¿y que si me gusta?- Dijo nerviosa.

-A Temari-chan le gusta Shikamaru- Decían todas tomadas de las manos mientras que saltaban en ronda y en un extremó de la banca se encontraba una avergonzada Temari.

-¿Y qué hay de Tenten? Te he visto muy cariñosa con cierto "genio"- Esta vez fue Temari.

-Tiene razón Tenten- Dijo Sakura.

-Cuéntanos ¿Neji es tu enamorado?- Preguntó Ino.

Tratando de no darle importancia y fingiendo seriedad se limito a asentir, y el resto no pudo contener la risa y estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿De qué se ríen?- Les gritó furiosa y avergonzada.

-Dinos quien te gusta a ti Ino- Gritó señalándola.

-Creo que es obvio que Sai, mi príncipe azul- De inmediato se envolvió en fantasía y las chicas la miraban, tan chistosa pensaban.

-¿Y a ti Sakura? ¿Quién te gusta?- E Ino le lanzó una mirada pervertida.

-Bueno-Se puso nerviosa y se hundió en la banca – Es Sa-sasuke ¿bien? Él me gusta- Contestó haciendo un puchero.

En ese momento la sonrisa se borró de su rostro y no supo porque su pecho se encogió. Llevó su mano a su pecho y apretó su blusa.

"¿Qué es este dolor repentino?" Sus oídos dejaron de prestarle atención a sus amigas y su mundo solo se pausó, mientras que a su alrededor no había nada mas que ella y su conciencia.

"No lo entiendo"

Luego de un rato se marcharon a la casa de Tenten para la lección, se compuso y trató de olvidar aquel malestar, y esta era la lección Nº1. Como vestir para una ocasión especial. Ella era muy sencilla y no entendió casi nada de la combinación de colores, tipos de vestidos, tipos de calzados, tipos de accesorios, tipos de telas, tipos encajes, tipos de…. Eran tantos tipos que ya ni se los acordaba.

Y salió algo mareada de la casa de Tenten, ya estaba anocheciendo y luego del incidente anterior se sentía algo insegura, pero Ino estaba allí para defenderla.

-¿Qué te pasó hoy en la plaza?- Preguntó normalmente mirando el cielo, aunque en realidad estaba muy preocupada.

-Nada Ino, no te preocupes- Su nerviosismo fue notado por la rubia, pero para no incomodarla esta decidió no tocar mas el tema aunque estaba algo insegura.

Cuando se trataba de su mejor amiga, la mas inocente y frágil, todos sus sentidos se ponían a flor de piel, siempre estaría para ella.

Caminaron hasta la casa de Hinata charlando como siempre.

-Adiós Hinata-chan- Se despidió mientras que caminaba hacia su casa.

-Adiós Ino, ten cuidado- Y entró a su casa. Cerró con llave, se quitó los zapatos, dejó su chaqueta y recorrió la sala, el comedor, la cocina y nadie. Subió por las escaleras, tampoco había alguien en el cuarto de sus padres y llegó hasta su cuarto y se recostó un poco en su cama, entonces decidió ir hasta el cuarto de Sasuke. Al estar enfrente se sintió inquieta, de pronto había recordado cuando lo besó, se sonrojó y comenzó a temblar.

-¿Qué sucede?- Cuando repentinamente había abierto la puerta su corazón di un vuelco, trago grueso, sentía su garganta seca, era incapaz de articular palabra.

-Etto… o-okassan y tossan ¿d-donde están?- Era raro que tartamudeara con él, pero su mirada indescifrable, su rostro sereno, tanta cercanía y con ese sentimiento extraño en su pecho le era difícil no hacerlo.

-Salieron- Dijo seco pero aunque disimulara muy bien, también estaba nervioso.

-Y-ya veo- Le era difícil respirar, trato de terminar la conversación y de marcharse y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, una mano la detuvo, su mano.

La arrinconó contra la pared del pasillo, con cada una de sus manos tomó sus muñecas y las aprisionó sobre su cabeza, sus miradas chocaron, la suya nerviosa y la de él impasible.

-Sasu- No fue capaz de pronunciar su nombre cuando fue acallada por unos hambrientos labios, por la impresión entreabrió un poco los labios y Sasuke no desaprovechó la oportunidad para introducir su lengua en su boca y comenzar a degustar la suya, recorrió cada parte de su cavidad.

No se resistió, una parte de ella decía "Esto está mal, detente" y la otra decía "Mas, quiero y necesito mas" mas de su piel, de sus roces, mas de él.

Se separaron cuando necesitaron oxigeno, pero no paso mucho cuando volvieron a chocar en un apasionado beso lleno de lujuria y pasión.

El suavemente comenzó a liberar sus muñecas, una se sur manos se poso en su blanquecino cuello, mientras que la otra comenzó a masajear su seno derecho, sacándole un gemido de placer.

Hinata se dejó llevar por el placer que su hermano le brindaba, he introdujo sus manos por debajo de su camisa blanca y comenzó a dar pequeñas caricias a su bien formados músculos, que llevaban a Sasuke hasta al cielo. Él estaba muy feliz de que ella le correspondiera, se sentía tan bien hacer algo prohibido.

Dejó de degustar aquellos sabrosos labios y bajó hasta aquel delicado cuello, donde por fin dejó una pequeña marca en aquella tersa piel que lo hacía delirar.

-Eres mía y de nadie mas- Le dijo al oído, y plató un pequeño mordisco que la hizo temblar.

Continúo masajeando ambos pechos, su virilidad comenzaba a tornarse dura, aquella mujer lo volvía loco. Hinata por otro lado se estaba volviendo loca, jamás antes alguien la había tocado de la manera que Sasuke lo estaba asiendo y a riesgo de volverse adicta realmente lo disfrutaba.

Sintieron como se abrió una puerta.

-Chicos, hemos llegados- Era la voz de su madre.

* * *

><p>Se levantó agitada, y sonrojada.<p>

"¿Fue un sueño?" Se llevó sus dedos hasta sus labios "Tan delicioso…" Pero estaba tan confundía. ¿Acaso ella no amaba a Naruto? ¿Cómo podía sentir tales cosas por su HERMANO? No sabía cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, tenía una tormenta en su interior, tenía la necesidad de definirlos.

Sintió las voces de sus padres, miro su reloj, había dormido durante una hora y se levanto para bajar, en ningún momento notó la pequeña y rosadita marca en su blanquecino cuello que estaba oculta por su cabello.

* * *

><p>En el cuarto de alado Sasuke se encontraba tomando una repentina ducha fría para calmar la gran erección que tenía, y no podía evitar sonreír ladinamente de oreja a oreja.<p>

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

La Canción se llama Red – Taylot Swift y el lyrics esta en español-

* * *

><p><em>- Mas rápido que el viento, apasionado como un pecado, terminando tan de repente<br>__Amarlo es como tratar de cambiar tu forma de pensar una vez que ya estás en caída libre-_ Cantaba en voz baja, la música sonaba en sus auriculares, mientras que con los ojos cerrados y de piernas cursadas pensaba, las suaves cubijas de su cama solo la relajaban aun mas.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar, lo tomo y leyó el mensaje de texto que había llegado.

"Hola, hoy haremos una pijamada en mi casa ¿Vienes? Trae lo de siempre, Kisses :*… De: Ino"

Salto emocionada de su cama, salió de la habitación y bajo de las escaleras.

Vestía un short negro y una camisa blanca con volados, llegó hasta la cocina donde su madre preparaba la cena y como de costumbre Fuwaku le hacía compañía.

-Hinata, ¿Cómo estás?- Le preguntó Fuwaku.

-Bien, ¿Qué hacen?-

-Mientras que Kassan prepara la cena, estoy haciendo un poco de trabajo, ven siéntate- Hinata se acercó y tomó asiento, Mikoto dejó la cocina encendida y se sentó junto a ellos.

-Mi hermoso retoño, has crecido tanto, recuerdo cuando tu y Sasuke eran niños- Rió por lo bajo- Era tan celoso contigo, solía decir que se casaría contigo- Ella y Fuwaku rieron, y Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Les puedo pedir algo?- Dijo Hinata tímidamente.

-Por supuesto Hinata- Dijo contento Fuwaku.

-Ino me invitó a una pijamada y quería saber si…- Su padre rió a carcajada y Mikoto volvió a atender la cena.

-Si, claro- La familia Uchiha y Yamanaka eran muy buenos amigos- Dile a ese bobo Yamanaka – Se acercó a su hija para decirle algo en voz baja- que recuerde hacerme el "Dulce Azul"-

Hinata asintió, pronto se acercaría el aniversario de bodas y cada año Fuwaku le ragalaba un arreglo flora precioso de flores azules.

Subió de prisa a su cuarto y comezó a aprontar su bolso. Colocó su pijama, su manta y sabana, su cepillo, su almohada y otras cosas.

Eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche, ya estaba oscuro, ese domigo hacia calor, había tomado una ducha y bajó a despedirse.

-Me voy- Se despidió de sus padres.

-Sasuke te acompañara, una chica tan linda como tu no puede antar sola a estas horas- La idea de que su hermano la acompañase la hacía poner inqueta de cierta forma.

Ambos saliero de la casa y caminaban en silencio, no podía quitar su vista de sus pies. Sin que ella lo notara él tenía su vista posada en ella, en su delicada figura, su pequeña espalda, su largo cabellos, su blanquesina piel.

-¿Qué sientes por el dobe?- Preguntó seco y sin rodeos, la duda lo carcomía.

Y para ella fue como una puñalada, dejaba al descubierto su corazón y la enfrentaba a una pregunta que había intentado evitar.

Su corazón volvía a latir, una vez mas las palabras no salían de su garganta, no tenía remedio.

-Tu…-Tal vez no quería saber la respuesta, tal tenía miedo de enfrentar la realidad, tal vez quería saber la verdad para estar seguro-…lo amas?-

Sin darse cuenta ya ninguno seguía su paso, ella lo mirada, pero era indescifrable para ella.

-¿P-por qué sa-sales con eso?- Ni siquiera ella sabía la respuesta, dentro de ella se desataba una tormenta.

-Solo olvídalo- Y volvió a continuar, ella también pero a cierta distancia.

"Su espalda es tan… grande"

Llegaron hasta la casa d Ino, ella tocó el timbre, ninguno dijo palabra.

-Hol…- Sintió la tensión y miro enseguida notó la preocupación en el rostro de Hinata, y le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Sasuke, y él se la devolvió.

-Pasa Hinata-chan, las chicas ya estaban en la habitación- Le sonrió tratando de animarla. Y Hinata solo asintió y entró.

Ino salió de su casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras que Hinata subía las escalera.

-¿Qué quieres Ino?- Sabía bien que no se libraría de ella.

-Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo- Se crizó de brazos, hablaba tranquilamente.

-No se a que te refieres- Se dio media vuelta, estaba a punto de marcharse pero fue interrunpido.

-Ella es mi hermana, estoy segura que he sido la única que nota como la miras- El no articulo palabra –Quiero lo mejor para ella, no te des el lujo de lastimarla- La miro por el rabillo del ojo.

-Tks, por supuesto que no- Y se marchó.

"Ay estos dos, por suerte no son hermanos, pero es algo que ellos no saben."

No eran hermanos, y ella lo sabía, hacía unos años mientras que el padre de Hinata y el suyo hablaban ella había escuchado por accidente, pero les había prometido no decir palabra al respecto, podría lastimar a su frágil amiga. Le dolía tener un secreto oculto a su amiga pero debía cargar con ello.

Por mas eufórica e inquieta que fuera tenía la habilidad de no pasar ni el mas minimo detalle.

Ignoro aquel hecho, inalo ondo y comenzó a correr, subió las escaleras velozmente, entró a la habitación, cerró la puerta, todas la quedaron mirando y girto.

-¡Lección Nº2 Baile!- Y Sakura la golpeo en la cabeza.

-Sa-sakura-chan- Dijo sollozando.

-Acordamos que durante la pijamada aprenderías a bailar en pareja- Dijo aparentando ser una entrenadora Tenten.

-Veras a final de la fiesta el Dj pasara una canción lenta donde bailaras en pareja, por esa razón debes aprender a bailar en pareja- Explicó Temari.

Hinata se puso nerviosa, estaba tan confundida, hace unas semanas atrás podía jurar que Naruto era el amor de su vida, pero ahora ¿gustaba de su hermano?

-Ven Hinata-chan- Sakura le tendió una mano, ella acepton y se puso de pie.

-Yo sere el hombre. Temari pon la canción "Unchained Melody"- La canción comenzó a sonar-

Sakura tomó las manos de Hinata y las colocó detrás de su nuca, y a las suyas en su pequeña cintura.

-Mira mis pies y síguelos- Hinata avergonzada aintió- Un, dos, tres y un dos tres- Bailaban al compas de la musica.

Y así prosiguieron rato, enseñándoles las diferentes posiciones, pasos y ritmos para bailar en pareja.

* * *

><p>Ya eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana y las chicas seguían cuchichenado.<p>

-Ya se jugemos verdad o reto- Sugirió Tenten.

-Sii- Temari agarró una botella bacía de plástico mientras que todas formaban una ronda, giró la botella y apuntó a Sakura.

-¿Verdad o reto?- Preeguntó Tenten.

-Reto- Dijo presunciosa.

-Has una llamada de broma- Y le pasaron el teléfono.

Marcó un numero al azar y comenzó a sonar – Hola, Habla Jhon, ya despedaze el cuerpo ¿Qué hago ahora?- Dijo engruesando su voz-

-¿Qué? ¿Quíen habla?- Pregunto la otra persona.

-Jhon, ¿Qué hago con el cuerpo?- Todas se tapaban la boca para no reírse a mares.

-No chinguen mas y vayan a dormir…-Colgó y ya no agunaton mas la risa.

-Es tu turno Sakura-chan- Dijo Hinata. Giró la botella y apuntó a Temari.

-¿Verdad o reto?-

-Verdad- Y un escalofrío la recorrió al ver la cara de depravada de Sakura.

-¿Alguna vez tu… has tenido un sueño erotico?- Teten no podía creer que le preguntara eso y no tenia escapatoria.

-Etto… bueno- Dijo jugando con sus dedos- si…- Quedaron en silencio por unos segundos y estallaron de La risa.

-Es mi turno, Okey- Ofuscada giró la botella, que apunto a Hinata. Todas la miraron terroroficamente.

-Hinata-chan ¿Verdad o reto?- SU voz sonaba maliciosa-

-V-verdad- Tragó gruso y esperó.

-¿Has tenido tu primer beso? – Todas pararon la oreja.

Rió enrviosa – Si-

-¡OH!- Dijieron todas - ¡¿CON QUIEN?!- Gritaron

-B-bueno, Etto… f-fue con Sa-sa…- La intriga las volvia loca.

-¡Dilo!- Querían saber a toda costa.

-Sasuke-kun- Susurró, quedaron impactadas y cayeron al suelo patas para arriba.

-¿Enserio?-

-¿Cuándo?-

-¿Cómo?-

No les podía decir que cuando estaban durmiendo juntos, ella sobre su pecho lo besó, no, por supuesto que no.

-Cu-cuando eramos niños- Y todas suspiraron aliviadas.

-Entonces no cuenta como un beso- Dijo Sakura.

-Te toca Hinata-chan- Esta vez apuntó a Ino.

-¿Verdad o reto?-

-Reto Hmph Hmph- Alardeo de brazos cruzados.

-Te reto a que te le declares a Sai- Y todo su ego se le fue por el caño.

-¿Qué Hinata? ¿Acaso dije reto?, quise decir verdad- Dijo alterada.

-No Ino-chan, no te puedes hacer para atrás-Y rió malvadamente Sakura.

-Esta bien- No podía reusarse.

-Pero en la fiesta- Y rió.

-Hinata-chan, puedes ser tan macabra- Tenía que confesarse, a Sai, su príncipe azula, ¿que haría ahora?

* * *

><p>Al otro día se levantaron temprano, con unas ojeras y con la almohada pegaba, habían llevados sus uniforme y tenían que bañarse y cambiado, por suerte la escuela no quedaba tan lejos.<p>

Ya todas listas, debían desayunar. Bajaron hasta la cocina y la madre de Ino ya lo tenía preparado.

-Que delicioso- Y todas le alagaron el desayuno.

* * *

><p>Ya en la escuela estaban en Historia, la Profesora Kurenai relataba la segunda guerra mundial y como de costumbre pocos prestaban atención.<p>

Hinata miraba el pizarrón pero lo menos que hacía era prestarle atención.

"Sasuke-kun… Naruto-kun…" Naruto había sido su primer amor, el chico que la sacaba adelante, pero Sasuke era su hermano, desde pequeño había estado allí, era su apoya en los días malos y aunque se hubiera separado la protegía y en su pecho estaba segura que sentía algo mas que solo amor fraternal.

"Sentimientos prohibidos"

* * *

><p>POV. Sasuke<p>

"Hinata" No puedo evitar mirar, no puedo evitar amarte.

"Malición" Apreté mi puño, y trate de tranquilizarme. ¿Por qué no te decides? No sabes como me mata la espera, me ilusionas pero a la vez me confundes.

Te gustan mis besos, me correspondes, pero... ¿solo te dejas llevar por el placer o es algo mas?

Y por otro lado nos separa una barrera, eres mi hermana, pero yo te veo como a una mujer, simplemente la vida se empeña en separarnos.

Fin POV.

* * *

><p>Sasuke no notó que el rubio a su lado también tenía la vista clavada en aquella delicada chica.<p>

.

.

.


End file.
